


I Want My Big Brother Back

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Team Free Breakdown [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was having nightmares again, so he wasn't getting much sleep lately, and was just so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want My Big Brother Back

Sam was having nightmares again, so he wasn't getting much sleep lately, and was just so tired.  
Dean noticed something was off the morning Sam came into the kitchen after the first night he had one.  
"Late night?"  
"Yeah," Sam yawned.  
He started to drink a shit ton of coffee in the morning, clinging to it like a lifeline.  
It was when he found him asleep at the table, in the middle of the day, when the small chime of warning bells turned up to an all out, blaring, bomb-raid-siren-volume. Sam jumped when he gently shook him awake.  
"Why don't you go get in bed yeah?" Sam shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine." Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
"All right then."

A few days later Dean found him in the library again. This time he let him be, having learned his lesson last time. Sam had stumbled around the rest of the day, never seeming to get his bearings. But just as he was about to leave Sam shot up in his chair, hyperventilating, glassy eyes completely laced with fear.  
"Sammy?" When Sam looked over to him Dean started walking, and Sam-although it seemed reluctantly-got up and met him half way. As soon as Dean's hands were on his shoulders Sam wrapped his arms around Dean as far and tightly as he could, completely engulfing Dean in his hold. Dean slid his arms across Sam's shoulders, trying to make his grip as comforting as possible, and followed Sam's lead and rested his head on the top of his shoulder. Sam buried his face in his big brother's neck and spoke, voice muffled and quaking.  
"There's gotta be a way to get rid of the mark Dean. I…I want my big brother back." He heard a sniff, and Dean held his baby brother tighter.  
"I know Sammy," Dean murmured, his voice a little on the gravely side. "I know."


End file.
